Eyes On Me
by Wind Maester
Summary: The memorable bar etched in their minds...


~~Eyes On Me~~

Disclaimer: The song does not belong to me, nor are the characters in this song fic.

Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
of this tiny little bar.

Every night, she prayed hard of seeing him, watching him and being mesmerised by him. His emerald green eyes shone under the dim light, and she could see it clearly. They were full of feeling, their focus captivated by her music, and the gentle sway of her body as she played on the grand piano in the bar at the Galbadia Hotel. He was there every night he could, seated always at the same small corner of the tiny little bar, his hand holding the same glass of liquid. Had he never been so frequent, she would have never noticed him, or might have just thought of him as her dream and fantasy.

My last night here for you  
same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
how you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know  
that I had mine on you?   
 

It was his last night in Galbadia. The morning he would have to set off for Esthar. He needed to see her again. Dressed in red, she appeared, inwardly pleased that he came, sitting at that old booth. It was good enough for her that he appeared now and then, that his presence was an inspiration. The melody was one of her favourites amongst her composed songs, but it was never given a name. She had decided to dedicate it to him. Only him. The song floated in the air, bringing it to him, making him drown himself in her everlasting serenity. She was untouchable, a goddess to him. She was perfect. He knew he had to reach for her, on his last night. Slowly, he stood up, his legs trembling and then cramping, he walked towards her. She watched him move towards her, and her heartbeat quickened. She watched him suddenly kneed down, and then slowly turning back, his eyes crestfallen. She could not bear to see his green eyes hurt.

Darling, so there you are  
with that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
who pinches you softly but sure?  
If frown is shown, then  
I will know that you are no dreamer.  
 

That night, she invited him up to her room. Shy and boyish he was, he had agreed to her invitation. As he sat on her bed, he was overwhelmed by her charming presence, her grace and mobility, and he edged towards the chair beside, not daring to be beside his goddess. She laughed, her head slightly tilting up the ceiling. Blushing, he moved back onto the bed. At close proximity, he told her of his adventures, his aspirations, and his feelings for her. He was unfeigned and eloquent in his thoughts, and she loved him more than ever. He was sensitive to her every movement, her every response. He would never want to hurt her. He thought he was dreaming, but she knew better. Many times he drifted off thinking, and she pinched him lightly, knowing that he was there for her.

So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?   
 

That night, they were together. That night, they shared something no other could have imagined. That night, they were soul mates released from their burdens. That night, their hearts beat on one single pulse, both of them feeling the common heartbeat they had. His eyes were of jade made, and that night, they shone like no other stone had. She smiled.

_Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out, then  
You will know that you are not dreaming._

~Fin~

Author's notes: I am trying songfics for a change, but I didn't know what song to choose from. Eyes On Me came to my mind, so did Julia and Laguna. I didn't see a lot of their fics, so I tried this. more or less a spoiler, but some parts were different from the actual game. so. hee. Anyway, R & R please!! 


End file.
